Sweater Weather
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: Galinda is still adjusting to her strange green roommate, Elphaba, and vice versa, but perhaps the cold weather will be catalyst enough for the two to get along: perhaps even better than they expected. Oneshot. Gelphie.


**Hello there! I've written a couple of stories for different couples, but really became fascinated with Gelphie recently, including reading the awesome fanfiction about them here. So, I finally decided to write a story about them. Also, this is loosely based on/inspired by the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood. Enjoy!**

"A clock tick into October and the weather is already horrificus!" Galinda Upland proclaimed, sauntering into her small dorm room. The blonde shut the door behind her, before letting out an unladylike groan into the small room. Her eyes flickered to the gloomy gray window as storm clouds gathered around the last glimpse of sunlight. She let out a loud sigh.

"Certainly someone else must be more fascinated in your weather complaints," Elphaba Thropp mumbled, her eyes glancing away from her latest reading and over at her overdramatic roommate. _Frankly, I find the weather pleasant. _Elphaba dared not to utter her words, lest the wrath of Galinda's annoyance rain upon her.

Galinda blushed slightly, embarrassed at her roommate's quip. "You don't find the weather abhorrent?"

Elphaba looked up from her book, her eyebrows raised slightly. "You know what that word means?"

Galinda narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any other mode besides sarcastic?"

Elphaba's lip twitched, almost forming a smirk on her green face. "Mean," Elphaba stated.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as she finally crossed her room to her pink luxurious bed and colorful closet. "Indeed you are, you mean, green thing," Galinda muttered, searching through her wardrobe for more appropriate clothing than her white blouse and skirt. Even the dorm was too chilly for summer clothing.

Elphaba smirked fully at her roommate's comment. The green girl looked over as Galinda ravaged her expansive clothing collection. Her brown eyes took in the smaller girl's form, and her smirk softened. She truly had a soft spot for her blonde companion…not that she'd consciously accept that. Much less let Galinda know.

The blonde turned around with a pink sweater in hand just in time to find Elphaba's eyes upon her and a small half smile on her green lips. Galinda felt her face flush slightly under those intense brown eyes, her body reacting in a strange, but positive way. Blue eyes met brown for only a clock tick before Elphaba quickly dropped her smile and looked into the book on her lap, her cheeks turning dark verdigris.

Galinda forced away a smile threatening to appear, and looked at her pink sweater once more. She glanced up once more at Elphaba, this time taking in her clothing choice covering that wonderful emerald color…

_Wonderful? _Galinda thought to herself. Her own mind was beginning to betray her. She wanted to loathe Elphaba as easily as her classmates, to feel no shame in calling her 'artichoke' or 'vegetable' or any other green object Shiz's student body (namely, Pfannee and Shen Shen) could think of, but she had grown reluctantly fond of her roommate.

Mentally shaking her thoughts, the blonde interrupted the brief silence. "You know, black and gray frocks don't _have _to be the only thing you wear."

Elphaba looked up and dramatically rolled her eyes over to her roommate's playful blue eyes. Wardrobe and clothing had been a consistent subject that Galinda had been bringing up over the past week; a subject that Elphaba had, in return, consistently blown off. "If you haven't noticed, green doesn't really go with everything, my sweet."

That pet name was recently adopted as well, after a sarcastic comment from Elphaba to Galinda a few days before the cloudy October day.

_Galinda huffed loudly from her bed. "I just wish Biq-"_

_ "Boq," Elphaba muttered. The blonde took no notice._

_ "-would stop pursuing me so! It was flattering at first, but my sweetness can only last so long before it simply runs out from sheer annoyance!" Galinda exclaimed._

_ Elphaba chuckled slightly. "I must admit, I'm surprised you're patience with kind _Boq _has evaporated before your patience with me has."_

_ Galinda's blue eyes found Elphaba's brown eyes. "You're different," she stated sincerely. It was probably one of the first sincere words either had uttered to one another. The two had, after a week of spiteful words and dirty looks, come to a silent agreement that they needed to get along and could do so through sarcastic and joking words. This adjustment from unadulterated loathing to civility quickly escalated to a dysfunctional, albeit solid, friendship._

_ Green lips raised into a half smile. "Why thank you, my sweet."_

_ Galinda uncontrollably smiled brightly. "My sweet?"_

_ Elphaba rolled her eyes – playfully, not from annoyance as she usually would – and answered, "A fitting nickname until your 'sweetness' runs out. I sense some wickedness in you," Elphaba joked._

_ Galinda giggled and threw one of her many pillows from her bed at her roommate, the fuzzy pinkness of the pillow starkly contrasting with Elphaba's bland bed as the green girl deflected it. "Oh you mean, green thing."_

Galinda sighed, about to admit defeat when she glanced at the pink sweater in her hand once more. She looked up and smiled deviously, quickly pacing over to Elphaba and held out the pink sweater in front of the green girl. Elphaba raised an eyebrow in confusion at her roommate's now smug smile. "Just as I suspected!" Galinda squealed.

"What have you suspected?"

Electric blue eyes connected with intense brown eyes. "Pink goes wonderfully with green."

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat as Galinda smiled softly at her. The green girl was not at all accustomed to this kind of behavior, this kindness.

This affection.

The raven haired girl looked away. "I'll stick with my frocks, thank you. Wouldn't want anyone to think you voluntarily associate with the artichoke, let alone share clothes with it." Elphaba's words stung them both.

Galinda's smile fell. She opened her mouth to respond, but Elphaba snapped, "Tell me I'm wrong." Galinda's mouth closed slightly. Popularity meant so much to her, and she knew Elphaba's words were as true as they were horrible to hear.

Galinda's silence was deafening to the green girl, who had hoped her roommate was different. She quickly stood, easily pushing aside the smaller girl. "I'm going to the library," Elphaba muttered in a husky voice, slamming the door before the blonde could even respond with an apology.

An apology that would have done no good, really.

* * *

Three hours later and Galinda was patiently sitting on her bed, staring at the door. It was completely dark outside, and the storm had begun its thunderous symphony about half an hour previous. The blonde simply wished for Elphaba to reappear; she needn't be happy about the blonde's presence, she just had to be _safe. _

"Sweet Oz, come on Elphaba," Galinda muttered. The storm let out a vicious growl of thunder. Rain battered against the window and the blonde finally decided she needed to find her stubborn roommate.

Galinda had been thinking about Elphaba's harsh, yet honest words. The blonde felt incredibly guilty for being so rude to the only person who dared to challenge Galinda, tease her, make her feel like a normal person rather than a public figure who had to be polite and perfect every second of every conversation. The green girl had talked to Galinda for no means of social ladder climbing (since they only would speak to one another in the sanctity of their dorm), but rather out of pure interest of who Galinda truly was.

Elphaba was Galinda's first true friend in ages. That wasn't a mystery to the blonde.

The thoughts plaguing her mind of the green girl and the occasional dreams of green lips were the more pressing concern.

Galinda threw on the pink sweater abandoned on the floor, grabbed a large umbrella, and headed out in search of her roommate, so desperately trying to push aside the romantic thoughts that had been suffocating the blonde as of late.

"Oh Elphaba, please be safe."

_Of course it had to rain, _Elphaba thought bitterly to herself, her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she stood alone outside the doors of the now closed library. A thin roof slightly slanted out above the locked doors separated her from the storm, but had some cracks from years of wear and tear that resulted in a few rain drops seeping through.

The green girl had relocated here to try to read away her troubles, but failed miserably, being unable to concentrate. She opted to sit outside beneath a large tree where she would occasionally read on warmer days, not noticing the librarian had closed the building early, only a few minutes before the first drops began to fall.

Elphaba had ran to the small dry area as the storm quickly escalated, knowing if she were to try to sprint back to her dorm room she would be completely covered in burns, if not dead from the intense rain.

Brown eyes looked around at the wetness, shame glistening within them. _Such a pathetic, deadly allergy. _Her eyes flickered down to her green hands. _Such a stupid, ugly green. _She couldn't even blame Galinda for wanting to publicly deny any affiliation with herself. Galinda was popular and absolutely beautiful, while Elphaba was a complete foil to these traits. The raven haired girl could have accepted this closeted friendship much more easily had all she felt for the blonde were friendly feelings. Somewhere though, deep in the back of her intelligent mind, she knew her feelings were far more than platonic.

Elphaba cursed the way she sometimes would allow herself to feel about her bubbly roommate, and that is why she acted out so rudely when Galinda was being kind to her. _I find a wonderful friend and I can't even maintain that, _Elphaba thought bitterly to herself.

The green girl was pulled from her thoughts as a large gush of water seeped through a crack in the small roof, falling directly onto Elphaba's left hand. The raven haired girl yelped loudly, and grabbed her left wrist with her good hand, seeing the blisters already forming.

"Elphaba?" A voice called out. A wonderful, bubbly voice. "Elphaba!" Galinda screamed, seeing the green skin shine for a brief moment near the library's entrance. Galinda ran quickly, not caring if some water fell on her perfectly constructed hair.

The blonde moved her umbrella to the side and noticed the blistered hand Elphaba still held out. Galinda gasped in shock. "Oh, Elphie! Are you alright?" Galinda's eyes welled up with tears. "What did this?" the blonde whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Elphaba stared in shock at the blonde, who had not only came out in the storm to find _her_, but was in near tears over some burns that Elphaba knew could be quickly soothed back in their dorm. Also, "Elphie?" the green girl muttered, her heart pumping slightly faster than before.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Chastise me for the name later. What. Happened?"

Elphaba had never seen her roommate so serious. Brown eyes traveled to the wet pavement beneath them. "I'm allergic to water. Some got on my hands," Elphaba muttered, knowing her secret would come out eventually. Galinda was smart; she would eventually figure it out. The green girl momentarily wondered if she should feel threatened; this allergy could kill her, after all, but quickly dismissed the ridiculous idea. Galinda, while she may be shallow, materialistic, and a bit airheaded at times…she was undoubtedly _good._

And Elphaba trusted her.

Galinda practically cried out, wondering what would have happened had her roommate not have been able to find shelter…all because of her own concern for how others viewed her. "Oh Elphie," Galinda whimpered, lightly grabbing Elphaba's injured hand. She leaned down and lightly kissed green, slender fingers where the nasty blisters had not affected.

The raven haired girl felt butterflies in her stomach, and fought the urge to recoil her hand from the affection she was receiving. It's not that she didn't love it, because Elphaba simply adored the feeling of Galinda's lips on her emerald skin, but rather it was such a foreign concept that some person should care this deeply about her that it just felt extremely strange. The green girl remained still, however, deciding that possibly adjusting to accepting affection could be a positive thing.

Galinda raised her head from Elphaba's hand, but kept the green hand in her own. "Let's get you indoors, darling," Galinda said softly. She couldn't help but notice Elphaba's brown eyes seemed lighter now – warmer than the cold brown eyes that had glared at the blonde before leaving their dorm three hours previously.

Galinda handed Elphaba the umbrella, which the green girl took silently, her eyes memorizing the concern obviously encasing the blonde's features. "You'll get wet," Elphaba muttered weakly.

The blonde smirked slightly – a trait she had picked up from the girl in front of her, no doubt – and remarked, "I'm not allergic."

Elphaba felt the smallest of smiles form on her lips, and Galinda felt an immense pride at being able to make Elphie – _her _Elphie – smile. Even if it was a tiny one.

* * *

The two made it back to their dorm without further burning Elphaba's sensitive skin, and had quickly dealt with their own problems; Elphaba went to apply her oils on her burned hand, while Galinda changed quickly into a different sweater and pajama pants.

The green girl soon exited the bathroom in her own black pajama pants and grey sweatshirt, and looked over at her roommate looking expectantly at her…in her black sweater.

"How's your hand?" Galinda asked, standing up and walking in front of Elphaba.

"A bit sore, but much better. The blisters should be gone in a night or two. Why are you in my sweater?" Elphaba blurted out.

Galinda smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping to wear it tonight." The blonde's blue eyes cast downward. "I kept thinking if you weren't okay what I would do, and when I heard you cry out and saw your hand," Galinda sniffled, fighting back tears. "Oh Elphie, please, don't scare me so horribly ever again."

Elphaba felt her heart swell with fondness for the blonde in front of her who so obviously cared for her. The taller girl wrapped long green arms around Galinda, holding her close as Galinda softly cried into her emerald roommate. "Sh, it's alright, I'm alright, my sweet…my beautiful, wonderful, sweet…" Elphaba whispered, not noticing her descriptive words slipping.

Galinda looked up, her eyes tinted red from tears that still cascaded down her face. "I'm still your sweet?"

Elphaba smiled softly, and wiped a tear from Galinda's face using the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Of course you are. No one has ever cared for me so much as you, Galinda."

Galinda smiled, sniffling slightly. "You're too kind, Elphie." Galinda's hand rose up, tentatively, and brushed aside a stray hair from Elphaba's green face.

"Elphie, huh?"

"Oh, please let me call you that," Galinda responded with more cheer in her voice. "I find it so fitting."

The green woman rolled her eyes. A flicker of pink on the wrong side of the room caught her attention, and she looked at her plain bed. "I might if you explain why a pink sweater is on my bed." The pink was darker than the sweater Galinda had worn earlier, and was folded carefully at the edge of Elphaba's modest bed.

Galinda merely smiled up at her roommate. "I want you to wear it out tomorrow to classes. I told you, pink goes so well with green."

Elphaba bit her lip in thought and tilted her head down to look at her blonde companion. "Everyone will know it's yours, you know."

A playful glint appeared in cerulean eyes. "I do imagine Pfannee may faint from the mere sight."

Elphaba cackled at the emotional trauma she may be able to endure on the girl. "No promises, but that certainly is an enticing offer."

Galinda laughed along, and moved her hands up to hold Elphaba's green hands. The two looked at each other smiling, and the blonde whispered, "I'm so sorry for before, Elphie."

"It's alright, my sweet," Elphaba responded softly. The two could practically feel electric by being so close to each other, by their hands holding onto the others, by the intensity of the others eyes. Elphaba couldn't help her eyes dropping for a brief moment to pink lips.

Galinda couldn't help but notice.

"Never scare me again," Galinda whispered, her own eyes looking at light green lips.

Elphaba leaned forward slightly, unconsciously, just wanting to be closer to the woman who made her head reel so persistently. "No promises, my sweet," she rasped out.

Galinda flushed slightly from her roommate's voice. "Oh you mean, green thing…" Galinda trailed off, and leaned forward, so pink lips could connect with green.

The two moved their lips together slowly, enjoying the newfound connection. Elphaba squeezed her hands holding Galinda's slightly, and the blonde smiled into their soft kiss. _She's so wonderful_.

Elphaba pulled back first, the experience being completely new for her, bringing out her uncertainty. However, as soon as sparkling sapphire eyes met hers with a large grin, Elphaba immediately broke out into a wide smile, uncertainty be damned.

Galinda would kiss Elphaba a million times if it meant every time she did the green woman would smile like that. "What a magnificent night," Galinda whispered to her roommate.

A large crack of lightning illuminated the dark campus of Shiz, only to be followed by a thunderous boom, rain still pouring down.

The blonda looked out the window and made a face of disgust. "Except maybe the rain."

Elphaba and Galinda laughed and laughed, then kissed and kissed the rest of their night away, saving all the worries, fears, and seriousness for tomorrow. Tonight was merely about enjoying two things; pink and green.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to review and let me know what you thought! Until next time!**


End file.
